The First Week of year 9 (Wiki Contest: August 2013)
It was the 3rd of September and the new year 7's were starting secondary school in England. Kim had come home from Camp Half-Blood the week before with Grover and Annabeth. Chiron wanted to make sure she was safe outside of school and inside school. Of course, Annabeth and Grover weren't in her year so they decided that they would keep a close eye on her as visitors for the first two weeks. Kim disagreed. "Guys. I'll be fine. Trust me." Kim said, "As long as I stick with my friends in class, I'll be just fine." "Look. It's more complicated." Annabeth said, "If we're there, we can keep a close eye on you and help you out." "Fine." Kim said, "Just until Christmas." "This is great. We get to meet two of your friends in the morning." Grover said, "Have you told them about us?" "Only that you're my new friends. I better text them saying 'My new friends are staying for the whole year.' "Kim said, "I can just imagine the smile on their faces." "Anyway. At least there's a few feilds we can train you up in. What's for your P.E lessons?" Annabeth asked, "It will help us think of what we need to train you up in." "I don't know. Probably Cross-Country running, a close contact sport and indoor lessons in winter. In summer, Athletics, ummm, possibly rounders or tennis." "Rounders?" Grover asked. "Yeah. It's like baseball but there's four poles you need to run around." Kim said. "You've lost me." "I'll tell you in more detail tommorow. Anyway, we better get some sleep. It's, like," Kim looked at her stereo and read the time, "11:30." "Okay." Grover said, "Nighty night." "Night." Annabeth said. "Nighty night night." Kim yawned, "See you in the morning." ' The Next Morning' Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? Haw can I love when I fail to fall? But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer Kim woke up and reached for her phone. "What is that noise?" Grover asked, "It sounds slighty static." "Sorry. It's my phone alarm." Kim said, "Time to get up." "Wait." Annabeth said, "Can we listen to the whole song?" "No. I've only got the first verse and chorus."Kim replied, "However, there is another song I want you to listen to. It's called 'Never Saw Blue Like That.' Want to listen?" "Go on then." Annabeth said, "But, where's Grover going to change?" "Ummm, behind the wardrobe. I moved it forward last night." "Okay." Grover said and he walked ubtil he was behind the peice of furniture, "Can someone chuck my stuff over?" Annabeth picked up Grover's yellow hoodie, white shirt, multicoloured socks and trainers, and threw them at Grover. "Okay the music has started. It's about five minutes long." Kim said and she pressed play on her phone. Today, we took a walk up the street, We picked a flower and climbed a hill above the lake. And seceret thoughts were said aloud, we watched the faces in the clouds, Until the clouds had blown away. Were we ever, somewhere else? You know, i''t's hard to say.'' That I never saw blue like that before. Across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. '' No-one else has ever shown me how,'' To see the world the way I see it know, oh I, I never saw blue like that. I can't believe, a month ago I was alone. I didn't know you, I hadn't seen you, or heard your name. And even know, I'm so amazed, It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, It's like the rain. Some things are the way they are, and words just can't explain. '' I never saw blue like that before.'' Across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. '' No-one else has ever shown me how,'' To see the world the way I see it know, oh I, I never saw blue like that. It feels like now, it feels always, And it feels like coming home. I never saw blue like that before. Across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. '' No-one else has ever shown me how,'' To see the world the way I see it know, oh I, I never saw blue like that. oh, oh I, I never saw blue like that. "That's a good song." Annabeth said, "How long does it take for a Satyr to change?" "I'm changed." Grover said, "Sheesh." He came out from behind the wardrobe."What's the time?" Kim looked at the stereo, "6:50. Let's brush our teeth and wash. Then brush our hair." They walked into the bathroom, brushed their teeth and washed their hands. Then, they went back into the bedroom and brushed their hair. By the time they went downstairs, had some Wheatabix for breakfast and cleared up behind them, it was 7:15. "Half an hour left." Kim said, "Smashing. Let's sort out our bags." Annabeth nodded in agreement. She walked into the lounge and picked up everyones pencil cases, whilst Grover picked up the reading books and Kim got the bags. They went to the hallway and gave everyone their things. Kim's mum came in and sraightened out her blazer and tie. "Mum. Please. I'll sort it out in tutor!" Kim complained. "No you won't sweetie. You never do." Mum said, "I just heard the gate guys." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Kim opened the door. "Hi Tash. I'll explain on the way. See ya later mum." Kim said. "You too." "I'll try my hardest!" Kim closed the gate behind her and the group waved goodbye to Kim's mum. "So, intro time." Tash said, "I'm Tash Reeves and I know why you two are here. To keep an eye on me. After all, I am a daughter of Posiedon." "No. You're wrong." Grover said, "We're here to keep an eye on Kim. Haven't you heard the latest news from Camp?" "Nope. Ran away from that place when I was eleven." Tash said, "Two years there and I was a dead girl walking." "Look." Kim said, "I'm a daughter of Zeus. Got a problem with that?" "Nope. But it doesn't explain why you've become stressy." Tash said, "Ever since december 2011, you've been stressed out, working way too hard and, I musn't forget, not yourself. Why? I know you want to tell me." "You already know the answer, Tash." Kim said, "You're looking at it." "All I see is a demigod on the verge of storming off." Tash scoffed. "I've told you okay. 5th of December 2011. The person who I was led to believe was my dad for thirteen years, passed away at noon. Way too close to christmas. Ever since then, I haven't been sleeping very welland I've been losing my temper. All because I'm working to hard. And I'm working too hard because I want to make him proud." Kim said. Thunder rumbled in the distance and it started raining. "Can we droup this subject?" Grover asked, "Or this is going to be one hell of a storm." "What are you doing Kim?" Tash asked. Her voice had a melicous sound to it. "Was it something I said?" "Grover's right." Annabeth summed up, "We don't know what Kim can do. She doesn't even know what she can do? Anything could happen." "Okay. We won't bring this up again. Oh, and by the Kim, Crystal's coming in during second period. She going to the dentists." From that point onwards, the group walked in silence. Only, very rarly, talking about Camp Half-Blood. They reached The John Bentley School just in time. The bell went and the kids startedto swarm the school grounds. They were in the same tutor room. LO6, Library block (english downstairs and maths upstairs). Their tutor was Mr.Blunt. He had black hair that was in a 'min-afro' and glasses. He always wore a black suit with a bow tie. The bell rang again and Mr.Blunt came into the room. He did the register and got a student called Jack to hand out the planners and, a student called Davina to hand out the time tables. Certain students were in a certan set or group. "When everything was handed out, Sir said, "If you want, you can move to your friends." Grover and Tash came to sit with Kim and Annabeth. Kim looked up from writing her name and tutor group, 9BN, on her planner and, to her suprise, there were four faces she recognized and loved seeing. If anything, they always made her smile. Even if she was in a foul mood or if she was crying herself to sleep. "Jason, Percy, Leo, Piper." Kim said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy this year." "We were." Percy said, "Change of plans. Zeus wanted us to be hear as well." "He wanted you to be comfortable here and feeling like you're at Camp." Jason said. The sun was now shining through the windows behind her. The light lite up Jason's sky blue eyes and blonde hair. It shone like gold. She'd gotten used to it within two days. She looked at Percy. She liked his eyes. They were bluer then any sea you could think off. And his raven black hair had been cut short recently. She looked at Piper and her eyes never ceiced to change colour. Brown, green and blue. She remembered Jason describing them as, 'Kaleidescope eyes' and Piper's Chocolate brown hair made Kim feel warm. But nothing could stop Kim from staring at Leo for a long time. The way his curly, black hair covered her ears, the way his brown eyes sparkled in the sun made her feel different. Like she was in an unknown world. He was kind, caring, funny, a good friend and, each time she was upset or acting strange, he was always the first to ask, 'Are you okay?'. She had a feeling Leo liked her too. The way he looked at her told her everything. It made her tingle. Tash clicked her fingers infront of Kim's face. "Hello." She said, "Anyone home?" Kim came back to the present, "A howdy whody whaty?" "Never mind." Tash sighed, "Piper's copying your timetable into your planner by the way." "Thanks Pipes. You one of the best." "No problem." Piper said. "How long was I daydreaming for anyway?" Kim asked, tucking her hair behind her left ear. "Since nine o'clock."Annabeth said, "And it's now, twenty-five past ten." Piper wrote down the last letter and passed Kim her planner. "Thank you." CRASH The roof collapsed and, stood in the middle of the room, was a Hydra. "Why? First day back at school and a Hydra attacks. Really?" "Really really." Percy said, "Leo, it's your time to shine." "Yeah baby!" Leo cried, "Well? Someone chop it's heads off then." Kim opened her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. She pushed a button on the button and it transformed into a double bladed, silver sword. Ekdíksi. Translated, it means Vengeance in ancient Greek. She charged and sliced off a head. It dropped to the ground. Leo sent a burst of flame at it's neck. The Hydra hissed. Percy uncapped Riptide and jumped at the head on the other end. Again, Leo sent a burst of flame at it's neck. This time, the Hydra screamed. If it could, that's what it would've done. There was only the middle head left. "So, Stumpy." Kim said. She thought it was a funny joke, "Do you give up?" The Hydra growled and swiped at her. He ripped her shirt. "Oh you did not want to do that!" The Hydra swiped again. He narrowly missed and was awarded with a 'soar throat', and a mixture of of heart burn. He disentergrated. "Hope you have fun! In Tartarus!!!" The bell rang. Piper grabbed Kim's bag and gave it to her. "I think you need to go back to Camp." She said, "You still have a lot to learn." THE END Category:Fan Fiction